Prism Plains
|theme= Grasslands and a castle |boss=King Dedede |mini-boss=Mr. Frosty, Tedhaun (replaces Mr. Frosty after Ghost Medal is completed) |common enemies=Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Bio Spark, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Caper, Chip, Cret, Crimp, Flamer, Foley, Gaw Gaw, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Maiga, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Perara, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Starman, Sword Knight, Twister, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Prism Plains is the first level of Kirby: Squeak Squad. It contains some references to Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, namely in both the interior and exterior design of Castle Dedede. It precedes Nature Notch. General Information Kirby begins his adventure to find the thieves that stole his mouth-watering shortcake in Prism Plains, which is a peaceful area consisting of flat plains which trail off into the mountains and through a dense forest. King Dedede's castle is located on a cliff in the heart of the plains. Once Kirby makes it onto the cliffs, he takes a Warp Star to King Dedede's castle. Kirby makes it through the bottom half of the castle, and then goes to the tower to fight the king. After defeating King Dedede, a hole in the castle roof made by the escaping Squeaks is visible on the stage select screen. The castle bears a major resemblance to its anime incarnation, and even has the monster transporter in the throne room. The transporter only exists as a graphical element, and isn't actually used. The boss of Prism Plains is King Dedede, who is fought inside his castle. Copy Abilities Treasures *Stage 1 **None *Stage 2 **Beginning Notes: on a platform at the beginning of the last room of the stage. *Stage 3 **Fire Ability Scroll: underneath a pit of dirt, so Kirby must swallow a nearby Gaw Gaw to obtain the Animal ability in order to access it. **Sound Player: in a large Treasure Chest in the last room of the stage. *Stage 4 **Graphic Piece: in an alcove above two Star Blocks and a Heavy Knight. **Green Spray Paint: in the room with the Invincibility Candy, between two groups of spikes under a platform. **Secret Door Key: in a large Treasure Chest in the last room of the stage, resting on some Star Blocks. *Stage 5 **Check Copy Palette: on a platform at the very top of the room, above the Switch that opens the gate to the goal. *Stage EX **Graphic Piece: in the room with the Starman, the left path when jumping upwards leads to a room with the chest surrounded by breakable blocks. **Vitality Half: in a large Treasure Chest on a moving platform in the last room. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: obtained by defeating King Dedede. Trivia *Scenery from Prism Plains is used as a backdrop for Kirby: Squeak Squad-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *The music that plays in Stage 1 is a remix of the music that plays in Stage 3 of Grass Land from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *The map music is a remix of the map music for Vegetable Valley from Kirby's Adventure. KSA Prism Plains 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Prism Plains 2.jpg|Stage 1 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Daroach, some stage layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Prism Plains from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Backgrounds Prism Plains Level Map 2.png|Level Map after defeating King Dedede. Prismplainsbackground1.png|The fields of the plains, with King Dedede's castle in the distance. Prismplainsbackground2.png|The trees and lake of the plains. Prismplainsbackground3.png|The forest. Prismplainsbackground4.png|The halls of King Dedede's castle. Prism Plains Portal.png|Prism Plains portal KSqSq Dedede Arena.gif|King Dedede's arena. Gallery Prism Plains SSScreen(half).png|Level Map Prismplains1.jpg|Kirby making his way to Dedede's Castle. Prismplains2.jpg|Kirby revealing a Bubble item. KSqSq_Prism_Plains_Screenshot_1.png|Fire Kirby journeys through a forested area. KSqSq_Prism_Plains_Screenshot_2.png|Fire Kirby rides aboard the Warp Star to reach Dedede's Castle. KSqSq_Prism_Plains_Screenshot_3.png|Ice Kirby dashes to the entrance of Dedede's Castle. Prismplains3.jpg|Ninja Kirby runs amok in Dedede's Castle. ME0000841610 2.jpg|Beam Kirby about to fight King Dedede. King_Dedede_boss_1.jpg|Kirby fights King Dedede in his anime-referencing Throne Room. de:Spiegelsteppe es:Prados Prisma ja:プリズムプレインズ zh:普瑞兹姆大平原 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Grass